Ophthalmology residents and clinical fellows from around the nation will be invited to attend the UCLA/AUPO Introduction to Clinical Research course, which will provide instruction in clinical methods and familiarize attendees with issues in clinical research conduct and interpretation. The course will provide comprehensive overview of research techniques, interpretation of statistical tests, regulatory issues and manuscript preparation, specifically within the field of ophthalmology. It is designed to assist new investigators who are beginning their academic careers. The aims of the course are to instill an appreciation for research; to stimulate interest in becoming involved in research; and to foster an understanding of the research process and all of its related aspects. This 2-day course will cover patient-based research, including study design, interpretation of statistical tests, as well as bias and other pitfalls in data analysis. Also covered will be Institutional Review Board submissions, manuscript preparation, and responsibilities of authors. Guest speakers and faculty members from Jules Stein Eye Institute and the School of Public Health will be invited to speak. In addition, small discussion groups will allow participants to discuss their own ideas for research projects and obtain guidance from investigators who have years of successful research experience. The material will focus on the most common types of research in which residents and clinical fellows will become involved, such as cross-sectional studies and cohort studies. The course will assist young investigators, and improve a clinician's ability to read the medical literature effectively.